Une paire parfaite
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - SHINee / JongHyun x Key : La paire parfaite. C'est comme cela que tout le monde nous appelle.


_Jong Hyun._

_Moi._

_Tout le monde nous appelle la paire parfaite._

Je dois admettre que je pense également que nous sommes la paire parfaite. Tout le monde pense qu'on à l'air mignon ensemble, et quand je vois des photos de nous, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir la même chose.

Je ne pense pas que je peux vivre sans lui. Moi, Kim Ki Bum, je suis rien sans Kim Jong Hyun.

Comme une aiguille sans fil.

Comme le sel sans le poivre.

Ou comme la vie sans la mort.

Nous faisons toujours du fan service. Parfois je me sens comme si c'était réel, comme si sa se passé réellement.

Je vais l'admettre. Je l'aime. Depuis la première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui. Il est parfait.

Ses grand yeux brun qui vous font fondre. Ses lèvres pleines parfaites. Ses cheveux doux et soyeux. Sa voix douce et étonnante quand il chante.

J'aime quand il me touche. Quand il m'étreint, quand il prend ma main, même quand il vient un peu proche de moi, mon coeur palpite. Bien sûr, pour lui il fait tout cela d'une manière amicale. _Rien de plus pour lui._

Je ne peux pas obtenir plus de lui. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

_Mais il ne ressentira jamais la même chose que moi._

Je le sais, je le sais que trop bien. Jong Hyun n'est pas gay. Il ne l'es vraiment pas.

Il est sorti avec beaucoup de filles. Elles étaient toute jolie, comme Shin Se Kyung.

J'ai toujours senti une douleur dans mon coeur quand je l'ai vu avec elle.

Mais il ne saura jamais. Il ne saura jamais ce que je ressens pour lui. Et je ne vais sûrement pas lui dire.

Il va me détester pour toujours. Il va être dégoûté et se détourner de moi. Il va me tourner le dos dans la haine et ne plus jamais me parler à nouveau. Il va m'éviter et m'ignorer du mieux qu'il le peut et s'éloigner de moi aussi loin que possible. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Je ne peux pas lui dire mes sentiments. Notre amitié est plus important.

_Jong Hyun_. Ce nom apparaît dans mon esprit à chaque seconde. Je le sais si bien, et je peux l'entendre dans mes rêves. Il me nargue, comme je ne pourrai jamais lui dire la façon dont je veut qu'il soit avec moi.

Il ne le sera jamais de cette façon. Jamais. Pas même dans un million d'années. Il ne m'aimera jamais de la même façon que je l'aime. Pas d'une façon romantique. Impossible.

Parfois, je rêve et j'imagine comment ce serait si il m'aimait. Il serait à mes côtés tout le temps. Il m'embrasserai et me dirait pleins de choses merveilleuses. Il me dirait qu'il m'aime tous les jours et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais partir.

Et puis je ris de moi-même. Je ris, et je réalise que ça ne va jamais se produire. Je suis juste moi-même torturé en pensant à ce que ce serait si nous étions dans une relation.

Dernièrement, j'ai agi bizarrement, et ils l'ont tous remarqué. Tae Min me demande souvent quel est mon problème. Je lui dis que ce n'est rien, et je regarde Min Ho avec inquiétude. Je regarde ensuite Onew et je vois qu'il à le même regard. Ils me demandent toujours si je suis sûr et j'insiste toujours en leur disant que je vais très bien. Je vois alors des regards de Jong Hyun, et il me regarde avec scepticisme, car il sait bien que je mens.

Mais je lui cache. Je ne dirais pas un mot sur ce que je ressens vraiment. Parce que j'ai peur.

Je suis un lâche. Je suis faible. Je me déteste. Je me déteste d'avoir peur. Et je me hais de l'aimer. Je suis tellement stupide.

Peut-être que je devrais juste oublier tout cela. Je vais faire semblant que cela n'est jamais arrivé. Je vais faire semblant que je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je vais redevenir comme avant. Je vais redevenir une diva et un Key joyeux. Le Key que tout le monde connaît. Je vais juste leur dire que si j'ai agi aussi bizarrement c'est à cause de plusieurs sautes d'humeur, et d'autre conneries dans le même genre. Mais je ne vais pas me révéler.

De cette façon, tout ira mieux. Tout sera normal et parfait. Et Jong Hyun ne sera pas une seule chose. Tout sera parfaitement bien et bon.

... Pas vrai ?


End file.
